Who Else?
by teamezria53098
Summary: A Lucian one shot of them realizing that they can't live without each other, and that no one knows each other better, after the Ustream. Hope you enjoy! R&R!


**Did you guys miss me? I'm so sorry I haven't wrote since I finished my last story. I miss all of you guys! I decided to do a one shot of Lucy and Ian, realizing that they do have feelings for each other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucy or Ian! **

Lucy POV:

"Well, that was fun," I noted, as I stood up from Ian's apartment floor. We had just finished our Ustream for the fans. I hadn't seen Ian in a while, so it was nice to share some laughs again.

Ian stood up as well, grabbing his glass of scotch. "Yeah, it was great catching up with you. We should do it again soon, Lucy goose," he chuckled, as he took a sip from the cup.

"We will, I promise," I smiled, as she went in for a hug. "But I really have to get going, I have those restaurant reservations, remember?" I chimed, grabbing my bag.

Ian's smile seemed to fade at my last comment. "Oh, yeah. One more thing. When are you leaving for Canada again, with the girls?" he asked, curious.

"Tomorrow," I sighed. "Chris is going to come too. He says that he'll miss me too much," I laughed.

"Don't you think that's a little attached? You're always with him….doesn't he have a life?" he asked, annoyed.

"Ian," I growled. "Ever since Chris and I started dating, you've been acting….different around me, like you don't want me being with him."

"I haven't seen you in two months!" Ian said. "And you know why I've been acting differently? I've been acting differently lately because I've realized something that I've been trying to admit to myself for two years, Luce," he murmured.

"And what is that?" I asked, a little annoyed, while I crossed my arms over my chest.

Ian walked closer to me and took my hands in his. "I've realized that I love you, Lucy. I never look at anybody else that way I look at you. Who else knows that your favorite color is neon green? Who else knows what shows and movies you've been in? Who else talks to your family like he's known them forever, because they welcome me like that? Who else always gets your eye color wrong, because I don't pay attention to that? I get lost in them instead. It's just love! Who else would talk to you on the phone all night, because they just have a good time together? Who else knows that you have four smiles? One, when you're flattered by something, two, after you laugh, three, when you're with a friend, and four, when you're with somebody you truly car for. Who else could love you, as much as I do?" he whispered.

By this time, my mouth had dropped. I was speechless. Had he really just said that he loved me? I dropped my hands from his and readjusted my bag onto my shoulder. "I—I really have to go," I stuttered, starting to walk to the door.

Before I could get away, Ian grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. "Lucy, I love you, and I don't want to force you to say anything, but I just want to tell you this. I know that you'll be gone for 4 months in Canada, then coming back. I won't see you until we started shooting again; but you have feelings for me, stay. If you don't, just go to Canada. I won't stop you, and I won't fight for you," Ian, said, his tone very serious, but had a sense of hope and desperation for me to stay.

I released my arms from his grip, looked at him with hurt eyes, and headed out the door, leaving Ian speechless.

I DID have feelings for him, but…did I really want that? Did I want to risk our chemistry, our relationship, our friendship? I hadn't made up my mind yet. I got into my car and quickly made my way to the Mexican restaurant, which I was already running late to.

Ian POV:

Lucy left me, standing there with no answer. She was going to leave for 4 months after I just admitted that I loved her. Was I being too forceful? Did I really just destroy our friendship? Started to pace around my apartment in frustration until I heard my phone ring. I picked up my phone, not even looking at the ID, and answered it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Ian, how are you doing?" the person on the other line asked. It was my manager.

"Okay," I lied. "Why are you calling?" I asked, curiously.

"You know that job that you've been begging me to get you in New York?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I said, remembering when I wanted this role for a movie, but it was almost impossible to get. I had auditioned for hit a while ago, but they never made up their minds.

"You got it!" my manager yelled.

"Are you serious?" I yelled. My eyes lit up and a mile grew on my face. I had nothing to lose. I loved my job, I loved everyone on the cast and I loved the show; but this role could really get me known in the world! "When do I leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. I already planned your flight."

"I'll be there. Thank you, Mike!" I exclaimed, as I ended the call. A new life was about to start; but first, I had to call the producers.

Lucy POV:

"So, are you excited for tomorrow?" Chris asked, reaching for my hands. I was snapped out my thoughts.

"Uh, of course I am!" I exclaimed, pretending to give him my biggest smiled. This whole dinner I was thinking of Ian. I was going to miss him while I was gone.

"Lucy, you seem a little distracted," Chris, noted, looking worried.

"I'm fine," I reassured him; but I wasn't. Our friendship was probably just destroyed, and Ian will never look at me the same. After thinking about it, I do love being with him. He always makes me laugh, and was there when Alex broke up with me. We used to hand out a lot, but now, Chris has taken his position.

"The Secret Circle managers are going to be in Canada. They want to give me some sort of raise or something," Chris said excitedly.

My eyes then went to his, confused. "I thought you were coming because you would miss me while I was gone…?" I muffled.

"Well, yeah, that too! It's just that I really want this promotion. And, since you had a companion ticket, I wouldn't have to pay for the trip there. It just works out better that I come," he tried to explain.

"You're such a jerk!" I yelled, getting up from the table. "You care about money more that me! I bet you don't love me!" I hollered.

"I do!" Chris tried to assure me, grabbing my hand. "I love you, Lucy."

"What shows have I been in?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Tell me," I ordered.

"I—I don't know, a lot…" he stammered.

"What's my mother's name?" I asked.

He slumped back in his chair. Half the restaurant had crowded out now. They didn't want to listen to our fight.

"That's right. What's my favorite color?" I asked.

"Pink!" Chris said, thinking he got that on right.

I shook my head. "What color are my eyes?"

Chris leaned in to look, and shrugged. "Green?"

"Hazel. And people get that wrong a lot, but some people like Ian don't know because they feel like they don't need to know that in order to love someone."

"Lucy, I—" he started, but I cut him off.

"How many smiled do I have?" I asked.

"One! What kind of question is that?" he asked, smiling.

"Apparently a question too hard for you to get correct."

"Lucy…" he began again, but I had already made my out of the building and was on my way home.

When I got to the safety of my apartment, I went straight to bed. Jack tried to snuggle into me as I fell asleep, but I pushed him away. "Not tonight," I muttered.

Ian POV:

The next morning I was already packed and ready to go. I gathered my two suitcases as it was time to leave. I pulled the two bags out of the door and made my way to the car. Next stop: Airport, which was only about a half hour away.

Lucy POV:

"Lucy, are you ready to go?" Troian asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Um… yeah," I said, as I pulled my suitcase onto the line. We were going to board the plane in about 10 minutes.

"So, how was the video with Ian?" she asked, interested.

"Ian told me that he loved me," I blurted out, unable to think of anything else to say.

"He did? Finally!" Troian exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She looked at me like I had been missing out on something for years. "C'mon. The way the two of you look at each other is enough to know that you care for each other. You love being around him. Whenever you're handing out, you're laughing and smiling….having a good time! And he always teases you, and has always been there for you."

I shrugged. "I love him too," I whispered.

Troian gasped. "The why are you getting on a plane! You're never going to see each other again!"

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "I'm going to see him in four months."

"No, Luce! Marlene told me this morning that he got a job offer in New York, and he's taking it. He's leaving today."

My mouth dropped. I couldn't leave without telling him how I feel. "So, he's here!" I questioned.

Troian smiled and pointed to another line for a different plane to New York. "Go!"

I smiled, and began to run through the crowded airport. I finally made it to the boarding line and searched for him. The line began to go through the doors to board the plane. I began to panic. "Ian!" I screamed, as I noticed his face. He was just about to head through the exit before he turned around.

"Lucy?" Ian asked, as he quickly got off the line and made his way over to me. "What are you doing?"

"I love you Ian, I really do," I murmured.

"What?" Ian asked, getting in closer.

"Who else loves that you act like a child. Who else loves how you slipped up in the Ustream like 3 times because it sounded like we were together. Who else will always tease you over that smoothie commercial? Who will always be there for you? Who else will endure your smelly breath when we kiss on set? It's just love! Who else wants to you love you and try and make this work?" I questioned. It was like déjà vu from yesterday. Now, it was me who was going to fight for us.

Ian was smiling as I grabbed his face. "Something inside me was hiding it from myself this whole time; but really, I've loved you since the day we met. I love you," I said, out of breath. "Please don't leave. I'll stay if you wi—" I continued but Ian had cut me off with his lips.

Our lips met, and this time, it wasn't fake, or for a scene. It was pure love. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my forehead against his.

Ian leaned down more and whispered in my ear. "I love you too, Lucy" he said.

I smiled, caressed his cheek. "Now, let's get out of here," I suggested.

I yelled out in joy as Ian swooped my up from the ground, bridal style. I nuzzled my head into his neck as we walked out of the airport as one.

**Did you like it? It's good to be back! **

**And…..would you guys read a sequel to I'll Always be Here? **

**Or….a new story. If you want a new story, give me ideas!**

**Please review! Love you guys! Xoxo Courtney**


End file.
